Lucemon
Lucemon Lucemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon] Lucemon wears a Holy Ring on each of its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands. Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Grand Cross':This attack is mistranslated as "Ground Cross" on DM-034 Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' Lucemon Chaos Mode Lucemon Chaos mode is god-like digimon. His unique power is also god-like. Also his size explains his god relations... The word " Luce " in his name means " demon and angel " in japanese. Unlike other digimon, this digimon truely shows that he is both demon and angel. What's very different about Lucemon is that that he is not just a Mao but, "Cho" Mao. The original Mao digimon are Mega's but Lucemon, alone, isn't Mega, but a Ultimate. But, he is as strong as a Mega. His god-like power plays a role in that. Even though, he has angel wings on one side, doesn't necessarily mean he's good. He may have good in him but, there is no proof that he does. But his prideful personality makes him the Mao digimon of Pride. He was sealed away in the Ice Labyrinth for such time. But there's only one way to unseal Lucemon, you'd have to get all five Code Keys to unseal him. When one Code Key is set, it causes an earthquake. Once all five Keys are set in place, the seal is tied and Lucemon awakens. Once he has awakened, he goes to the Dark Area, and place all "six" Code Keys to reach to his full power. To at least think about digivolving to Lucemon, you need to aquire his powers. Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon (at Level 40+ with 12,000 Species Exp and 50 Aptitude) and can further digivolve into Daemon. To degenerate Daemon back to Lucemon, it must be at LV 40 with an aptitude of at least 50, and only if you've already befriended Lucemon. Also he can be obtained by DigiEgg Breeding: Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 290+, Dark EXP 10000+ '''Attacks *'Ultimate Sacrifice' (Dead or Alive): Produces a clock that determine the fate of a targeted digimon. The hour and minute hands fly wildly, but when both hands strike twelve, the digimon dies, no matter how much HP the digimon has. *'Deadly Roll' Stores his magic into his foot and kicks the enemy for a harder kick. *'Grand Cross'This attack actually belongs to Lucemon but is mistakenly listed as Lucemon Chaos Mode's on DM-168.: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Terrible Dance' Spin Hook kicks the enemy. *''' Paradise Lost''' Unleashes his true pride the engulf his victims into total darkness. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Shadowlord", and "Satan" as a reference to that name. Having the appearance of the dragon of Revelation, it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the globe of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. Before the Gehenna all attacks are nullified, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadowlord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Attacks *'Tide of Despair'This attack is named "Destructive Field" on DM-182. (Purgatorial Flame): Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. *'Annihilation Maelstrom' (Divine Atonement): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. *'Dimension Slasher': Slashes the enemy. Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Lucifer, the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name, and the larva. It is Lucemon's true form which exists within the Gehenna carried by Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva. Digimon Frontier Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles